


means and ends

by pointsnorth



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M, still acting like babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will aim lower.”<br/>“I know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	means and ends

The sake stings his eyes a little, lingering on her breath as she stares resolutely over the camp.

“You’re a proud fool,” she mutters, eyes narrowing to fiery slits. “Why do you stay?”

“Because I am a man—”

“Enough of that nonsense.”

He’s long learned not to flinch when she snaps at him. It makes her laugh inside, in the worst way. “You’re the epitome of a peacock.”

“B-but, you did say that peacocks were endearing…” he pleads; the rail creaks as he leans on it so casually that she might vomit. That could also be the alcohol; celebratory drinks are always a favourite of hers.

“Perhaps I did. Perhaps I lied.”

“Perhaps…You’re afraid of admitting how in love with me you are!”

The bullet parts his hair, breaks one of the feathers jutting out of his ponytail. 

“I will aim lower.”

“I know.”

When they both laugh, he knows it's all worth it.


End file.
